


Need of the Darkness

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: a lil blurb i did for extra credit, imagine your own ending lol, thought it was neat so i uploaded it, uuuuhhhhh can be taken any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: Beyond a glowing forest, enter the garden, and the darkness shall ask.





	Need of the Darkness

The sun emblazoned gate was slowly pushed open, revealing a curious child. Behind them stood a gorgeous forest, with warm sunlight streaming through the trees. In front of them, stood the opposite. A garden, neglected, with many plants dying. The air here was chilly, a stark difference to the forest the child had been in not minutes before. The child hesitantly continued forwards, her curiosity more powerful than her senses telling her to turn back.

Further into the garden she slowly stepped, leaving the gate behind as she walked through the dying terrain. The leaves of the bare trees covered the ground, and little mushrooms peeked out for underneath. So entranced by the unfamiliar scene, the child didn't notice the gate shut, locking her in. Wandering further in, she didn't notice things stirring in the undergrowth. A crunch of leaves, a sound not her own, awakened the child from her trance. 

There was only darkness now, consuming what little light the garden had. Slinking from behind the trees, the strange things stared at the shivering child, and one spoke: _"What do you want of the darkness?"_

The child could only stare, fright stealing away words before she could even speak. Closer and closer they came, until they were nearly close enough to touch.

"No one comes into this garden," Another pressed, the darkness behind them growing stronger with each step taken, "Without wanting, needing, even." 

Without warning, they all stopped, and spoke in union: _**"So, what do you need, child?"**_

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, hopefully my writing wasn't too flowery. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Please


End file.
